Trahir
by Anan'OS
Summary: Je suis Itachi Uchiwa. Et je l'ai trahi, lui qui comptait tant ma vie. Le seul qui ait jamais compté, le seul que j'ai protégé. Le seul que j'ai aimé. Si vous saviez vous je le regrette. Ah, mais vous allez savoir. Si vous me lisez.


Ah, trahir.

Trahir, c'est faire du mal. Beaucoup de mal. C'est faire naître chez celui ou celle que l'on trahit une peine profonde, et de la colère aussi. Mais pas seulement : d'autres émotions, d'autres sentiments que celui qui a trahi est bien en peine de décrire. Il se contente de les subir car ils sont les conséquences de ses actes. Des actes réfléchis ; ou non. De toute façon quelle importance ? Un traître reste un traître. Qu'il l'ai fait exprès ou non, le ressenti de celui qui a été trahi est le même. Et si celui-ci est blessé de la même manière, alors le traître est coupable à l'identique.

Alors je suis coupable.

Coupable de t'avoir aimé.

Pas de t'avoir aimé comme on aime son amant, ou comme on aime son meilleur ami. Non, pas comme on aime quelqu'un de proche. Je t'ai aimé comme l'étranger que tu étais, un étranger pour lequel j'aurai tué et qui pourtant me détestait.

Comme mon frère.

Mon stupide, et gentil et naïf petit frère, qui enviait ma force. Mon frère qui j'aurai tout fait. Et que pour le protéger j'ai trahi.

Trahi.

_Trahi._

**_Trahi._**

Encore et encore, dans tous mes rôles et de la pire des façons.

Je t'ai trahi dans l'affection que j'aurais du te montrer, dans tous ces moments où mon devoir était de te prouver que je t'aimais. Je t'ai trahi dans le rôle de te soutenir qui était le mien, parce que je n'ai jamais été présent à tes côtés pour t'aider, ni dans tes entraînements, ni à grandir. Tu avais réclamé ma présence, pourtant. Rappelle-toi, quand tu venais me chercher pour que je t'apprenne à lancers tes shurikens correctement... Je n'ai jamais écouté. Ni même entendu, à vrai dire. Je t'ai trahi dans mon rôle de protecteur, même... Oui, parce qu'en te protégeant de la mort, j'ai détruit ta vie. Je t'ai trahi parce que je devais veiller sur toi et que j'ai été absent quand tu grandissais seul. Je t'ai trahi parce que tu as souffert à la fois de ma présence et de mon absence dans ta vie. Je n'ai jamais su faire ce qu'il fallait, au même titre que je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire.

J'ai juste au fait au mieux de mes capacités, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Moi qu'on nomme "génie" par les autres, je n'ai jamais, jamais compris comment te rendre heureux. Ou au moins comment te préserver du mal qui pouvait t'atteindre. C'était cela mon objectif, mon véritable objectif. Mais dans ce plan si parfait qui cosistait à te protéger pour mieux de voir évoluer, grandir, apprendre comme un enfant normal, comme tout ce que je n'avais pas été, il y avait une faille.

Et cette faille, c'était moi.

J'étais le défaut de mon propre plan. Parce que moi je n'avais pas grandi comme j'aurais souhaité que tu grandisses. J'avais grandi pour le combat, dans un optique de meurtres et de sang. J'ai tué mon premier adversaire à huit ans, tu sais. Toi, au même âge, tu avais encore du mal à lancer un kunai. Tu étais un ninja avec un potentiel tellement plus faible que le mien... et j'en étais si heureux. Ce n'était pas un désir mesquin d'être le meilleur ou une stupide guerre fraternelle. Non, c'était juste que j'avais eu peur qui tu développes les mêmes capacités précoces que moi, qu'on t'oblige à grandir aussi vite qu'on me l'avait imposé à moi. J'étais adulte à dix ans et je ne voulais pas de ça pour toi. J'avais juste omis une chose : j'étais ton grand frère.

Et tu m'admirais.

Parce que tu m'admirais, tu as cherché à m'imiter à te lancer avant l'heure sur le chemin sensé faire de toi un ninja. Un ninja, mais pas un homme, ni même un être humain. Le meilleur des ninjas n'est rien d'autre qu'une machine à tuer surpuissante. Et je n'aimais pas ça. Pas pour toi. Que tu deviennes ninja, et fort, et respecté, oui, bien sûr. Tu le désirais tellement. Mais pas la perfection. J'aurais voulu que tu l'atteignes jamais.

Mais j'ai pourtant fait en sorte que tu deviennes l'incarnation de cette perfection ninja.

Je l'ai fait parce que, le jour où on m'a demandé d'éliminer toute notre famille, et de te trahir une nouvelle fois, j'ai compris que le défaut de mon plan était de taille. J'allais te blesser, tu serais seul, et tu allais devoir survivre. Tout à ce que je voulais de meilleur pour toi, je n'avais pas pensé l'influence que mes actes et moi pouvions avoir sur ta vie. Et je m'en excuse.

J'étais ton grand frère. Tu m'admirais. Et j'ai tué ton coeur, anéanti ton monde. Mais pas toi.

Quand j'ai reçu cet ordre, j'ai choisi de l'exécuter. Mais d'abord, mon premier réflexe a été de négocier ta vie. Celle de nos parents ? La mienne ? Je m'en fichais. Je voulais juste que tu vives.

Parce qu'aussi puissant que je sois, je reste un lâche.

Vois-tu, au moment où j'ai exigé ta survie, je savais que je faisais une erreur. Que la douce mort, que j'aurai pu te procurer valait bien mieux que la survie que tu aurais - et que tu as eue - seul, orphelin, sujet, aux ragots avec le fardeau de partager le sang de l'assassin de tes parents. Je savais que chaque seconde de ta vie serait un poignard à double tranchant planté dans ta poitrine, que des cauchemars occuperaient toutes les nuits ton esprit au point que craignes de dormir, que la culpabilité du survivant serait tienne jusqu'à la fin. Je savais tout cela. J'avais parfaitement conscience de ce que ta survie allait t'infliger.

Mais je suis lâche et je n'ai pas pu.

Je n'ai pas pu.

J'étais tout simplement incapable de te voir mourir. Alors, comme je savais que tu allais tout perdre et vouloir la mort, je t'ai donné une raison de vivre. Une raison que ton respect pour ton père et les traditions familiales qu'il incarnait allait t'obliger à adopter. Cette nouvelle raison de vivre devenue un but.

Me tuer.

M'anéantir, tout simplement. Mon existence n'aura été en fait qu'un long suicide pendant lequel j'attendais ma mort de tes mains. Mourir m'était impossible si ce n'était pas par toi, parce que ne pas pouvoir atteindre l'objectif que tu t'étais fixé quasiment toute ta vie durant t'aurais fait te sentir incomplet. Etrange de se dire comme que je pensais encore à ton bien-être après ce que tu avais vécu par ma faute.

Je n'ai jamais fait que te trahir, jusqu'à la mort.

Tu sais, je voulais vraiment emporter mes secrets, mon amour pour toi et ce que je savais du clan Uchiwa dans la tombe. Je voulais que tu crois que tout mes mensonges étaient vrais, parce que tu avais besoin que ce qui avait fait que tu me haïssais le soit. Parce que me haïr avait régulé ta vie.

Mais pourtant je t'en ai parlé. Peut-être parce qu'en te mentant, je te trahissais de toute façon. Peut-être parce que je quoi que j'ai pu faire, je t'ai toujours fait du mal. Ou peut-être juste que j'avais besoin d'être là pour toi, de t'apprendre ce que tu ne savais pas. De tenir mon rôle.

Qu'elle qu'en soit la raison, j'ai parlé et je me suis trahi moi-même, en même temps que je te trahissais toi. Une nouvelle et énième fois.

Puis tu m'as tué.

Je ne voulais pas que tu pleures, et pourtant tu l'as fait. Je m'étais pourtant employé toute ma vie à ce que tu ne puisses pas me pleurer, même si j'étais ton frère, parce que je n'avais fait que te trahir et te blesser physiquement et psychiquement. Ca m'a fait mal, de me séparer de toi. De mon petit frère. Ca m'a fait mal, mais je l'ai fait, j'ai vraiment essayé, toute ma vie. Mais j'ai échoué, et ce à la dernière seconde. C'est dommage.

Mais c'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière, de toute façon. Je suis déjà mort, ou presque. Je la sens. Et je ne sais pas si je dois être triste de te quitter ou heureux de te laisser en paix. Mes yeux malades ne te voient déjà plus. Ca y est, je sais ce que je dois ressentir. Je dois regretter. Regretter de ne plus pouvoir te regarder, désormais.

Je t'ai trahi toute ma vie, Sasuke.

C'est la seule manière dont j'ai jamais pu t'aimer.

Et je m'en excuse. Profondément.


End file.
